1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable restraint, and particularly relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint including a plurality of layers of fabric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to restrain a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision requiring vehicle occupant restraint. A typical air bag is made from one or more panels of fabric material. The panels are sewn to form an inflation fluid volume into which inflation fluid is directed through an inflation fluid opening. The air bag is folded and stored along with a source of inflation fluid in a vehicle. In the event of a vehicle collision requiring vehicle occupant restraint, the inflation fluid source is actuated to direct inflation fluid under pressure through the inflation fluid opening and into the inflation fluid volume. Thus, the air bag inflates to restrain the vehicle occupant.
It is important that an air bag be capable of withstanding the pressure of the inflation fluid. This can be especially important in side impact air bags which are relatively small in overall volume and attain relatively high internal pressures.